


Sue Me

by Sealie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealie/pseuds/Sealie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the kissemdanno community. Short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sue Me

Steve slept on the left hand side of his wide bed -- or to be more accurate -- the centre. But since the bed was big, the middle could be considered the left of the right, which was Danny’s preferred side. 

Steve generally either slept sprawled out or curled on his right, away from Danny. Cuddling options, which Danny pretty much lived for, seemed to be out. Yes, he could have swapped over to sleep on the left-left side, but that wasn’t the point. So he had to opt for stealth-spooning. 

Luckily, despite the apparent disparity in their heights, most of Steve’s length was in his legs. A surreptitious glide across Egyptian cotton sheets and Danny had Steve’s knobbly back comfortably curled along his torso and the long length of his backside up against the tops of Danny’s thighs.

Steve sleep-muttered as Danny positioned him to his satisfaction. And then, typically contrary, he flipped around and tucked himself tight against Danny, snuffling happily against his collarbone. Danny nuzzled the threads of grey speckling the hair at Steve’s temple in response. Steve’s sleeping weight was a lush, heavy blanket draped over Danny. It was a new feeling, but an incredible feeling.

“I love you, Steve,” Danny whispered into the quiet intimacy that only night could bring. 

Steve’s breath hitched, and Danny froze. Smacking his lips tiredly, Steve lifted his head, and regarded him through sleep-drooped eyes. 

“I thought you were asleep,” Danny said quietly. 

“Was.” Steve shimmied up against him. “You said something important. It woke me up. So sue me.” 

“I could sue you. Yes, I could.” Danny nodded emphatically as Steve carefully set hands on either side of Danny’s shoulders and shifted directly over him. Danny widened his legs apart and Steve slid into place. “You know, to ‘sue’ can be to try and get damages, but it can also be about ‘wooing’ or ‘courting’.”

“Stop changing the subject, Daniel.” 

“You broached the matter of suing, Steven.” 

“Danny,” Steve said carefully, expression serenely intent as he stared down at him. “About time you said it.” 

“Really?” Danny said indignantly. “And why didn’t you say it first, hmmm?”

“You’re the one with all the words. I’m all about actions.” Steve slid a hand across Danny’s skin until he found his left hand and weaved their fingers together. All of Steve’s heavy weight rested on Danny. 

Steve leaned in. 

The kiss, for once, was sweet and understated instead of raw and passionate. The touch of his lips was soft, and Danny yielded beneath him. Steve kissed with absolute, dedicated focus, communicating love by gentleness and consideration. Palpable, Danny basked in its glow. Steve rested his forehead against Danny’s and they breathed the same air. 

“Sometimes I need the words,” Danny said softly into the space between them. 

In the pale moonlight, Steve’s eyes were the colour of a winter’s sea, but they only held warmth. 

“I love you, Danny.” 

**fin**


End file.
